


Revelations

by eveshka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Do I really have to repeat myself?, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Here There Be Spoilers, Post-Altissia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: After talking to Noctis the second time in Altissia, Ignis leaves the room knowing that Noctis will choose to move forwards.--"The decision is yours to make and yours alone. But do remember we will stand with you always and help you bear your burdens. Don't be afraid to let us share the load." And with that, Ignis departed to leave Noctis with his thoughts.





	Revelations

The door to the room clicked closed behind Ignis, and he leaned against it with a sigh. A hand touched his arm and he tried not to startle. It was still too new, too raw. Prompto meant well, but it was never good to startle a man capable of killing you twelve different ways without calling a weapon.

"Astrals, Iggy. What in hell do we do now?" Gladio, across the hallway. 

Ignis sighed and touched the frames of his dark glasses out of habit. "What we have always done, Gladio: we continue."

"We're leaving you behind? Iggy..." The fingers on Ignis’ arm tightened, desperation clear in the action.

It took a moment, but Ignis moved his hand to rest on Prompto's for a moment before patting reassuringly. "Absolutely not, Prompto. I will manage in a somewhat diminished capacity, but someone has to make sure you're all properly fed."

Gladio cleared his throat, a sure sign that what was about to say would be objectionable. “Iggy, don't mean to be rude, but you can't cross the room without running into something."

"I will require a cane. That will be enough." He had the dark glasses to protect what little vision he had left. Vague shapes of light and darkness from a pupil he knew would never constrict again. Another flash, a memory of blue that hadn't happened yet. He adjusted the glasses uselessly and tried to smile in Prompto’s direction.

Prompto took the hint. "I'm on it, Iggy. Count on me!" He gave Ignis’ arm a reassuring squeeze, the headed off down the hall, humming a toneless tune. Ignis wondered if that was for his benefit, and then turned his attention to Gladio after the humming faded. "And Gladio, don't coddle me."

"Wouldn't dare. But you know as well as I do that you're the better man."

"Come now-" 

He was cut off by Gladio’s voice, and what very well might have been the other man punching the wall. "Call yourself nothing special one more time and I swear I'll..."

"Punch a hole in the Prime Minister’s wall?” Ignis sighed. “I agree it will be trying. But we will all step up and make it through. We must, for Noct's sake." He pushed away from the door and trailed fingers along the wall, trying to decide which way to walk. Prompto had gone one way…

A hand folded over his, larger, the touch old and familiar. Gladio led him gently along what Ignis knew was a hallway. It reminded him of days long past, a memory rising unbidden, and Ignis clenched his jaw. It must have echoed in his hand, because Gladio replied with a softly voiced “Yeah.”

 

The last time Gladio had led Ignis down a hallway, life was entirely different and they were young. They’d sparred in the training room, and emotions riding high, they’d met in the shower, all teeth and hands; a different sort of sparring entirely. Then, Gladio had led Ignis to an unused room and a heated relationship had begun.

But, as fierce as it had been, it was also a short affair, more physical than emotional. They’d parted companionably, neither fooled that it had been anything else. It had allowed for a deeper understanding between the two, and a deep friendship had cemented between them. In sparring, they held nothing back. Teamed up against a Glaive, the Glaive was hard pressed to find an advantage.

And then Ignis surpassed Gladio.

It hadn’t happened overnight, but gradually, Ignis had become the better man. He read books on tactics, and applied them to his life. His approach to Noctis’s eating habits became calculated, strategic in ensuring the young prince had a balanced meal. On the sparring mats, Ignis became untouchable, favoring daggers and polearms, moving with a speed and grace that Gladio could only admire. 

The friendship continued, a deep abiding kinship that surpassed brotherhood, though the bonds were tested and tried at points. Ignis had thought the bond finally broken when Gladio had vanished in Lestallum, but here, following him down this hallway, he felt it once again. “I missed you.” It was the closest Ignis could allow himself to say what was really on his mind.

“Didn’t go anywhere,” Gladio grunted, drawing Ignis around and stopping him with a light touch to his shoulder. “Chair, to your left.” 

He let Ignis’ hand go, and Ignis floundered for a moment, patting air until two hands took his and lowered it to the armrest. Ignis whispered a thank you, and then felt around until he was certain he could sit without making a further fool of himself. “You know what I mean, Gladio.”

“Yeah,” came the reply. “But I can’t be that guy anymore. Not with the runt- sorry, Prompto. He wouldn’t get it, wouldn’t understand. Noct… probably knows and doesn’t care.”

“Gladio, I hardly think that Prompto would think any less of you-”

“It’s not me I’m worried about, Iggy,” Gladio’s voice lowered, rumbled slightly under the words. “I’m Noct’s Shield, yes. First and foremost, I am his Shield. Whatever the world decides to throw at him, I’m supposed to block it. I’m supposed to make sure nothing effects him. Protect him, his image, his…” Gladio sighed. “His heart.”

Ignis fell silent and considered the words, then tilted his head. “Go on.”

“That’s you, Iggy. You’re his heart. You always have been. ’S why I didn’t- couldn’t- fight for you back then. I let you go to protect him.”

Ignis came to a halt. Specifically, all thoughts came crashing into each other and Ignis found himself sitting in an unknown chair in a room he could not see staring blindly at a man he thought he knew. “You… what?” He wasn’t sure his voice was loud enough to be heard.

“This is stupid. I’m stupid. Forget I said anything. I’m sorry.” Gladio’s voice was moving away, and Ignis raised his hand to stop him. “…thinking too much and making a hash out of everything. I’m going to go check on Noct.”

The room was strangely quiet after that, and Ignis wanted to stand, to go to Gladio and demand he explain himself. He couldn’t, though. He didn’t know where he was, didn’t know where things were. He couldn’t cross the room without potentially running into something. Anger flashed over him and he reached up, ripping the glasses off of his face and sending them flying.

“Woah, hey… hold up, Iggy! I’m right here, let me… there they are. Nope, not broken, that was lucky.” Prompto’s prattle was easy to follow, and Ignis found himself resting an elbow on the chair, hand lifted to hide the scarring even as he ducked his head.

A hand bumped Ignis on the upper arm, and Ignis unfolded enough to take the glasses and put them back on. “Thank you Prompo. Apologies that you had to see that. A moment of weakness, I assure you. Shouldn’t happen again.”

Something else was pressed into his hands, and Prompto’s voice was close, at his knee. “Dude, I get it. This whole thing has gone to hell and we’re all beat up. Gladio looks like his world is over, Noct… he’s just shut himself away, and you… just throw anything you feel like throwing, okay?”

“And what of you, Prompto? How fare you in all this…” Ignis lifted a hand, motioning quickly around the room, “chaos?”

There was that self deprecating laugh, and Ignis knew Prompto was scratching his head. “Oh, you know me. Cheerful old Prompto, always ready with a laugh.”

“Those that laugh the loudest are often the saddest,” Ignis replied, intending to speak further, but for Gladio’s voice approaching from down the hall.

“Hey Iggy, Noct wants a word. Prompto, how about we go find some food and bring it back?”

“Uh… yeah, okay big guy. You going to be okay, Iggy?”

Ignis settled his hand around the cane, got the way of it, and then stood. “Right as rain, Prompto. You two find food, and I shall see what Noctis needs.” And just like that, Ignis the Advisor was back on the job. Gladio’s words echoed in his mind, but he tried not to dwell on them. He understood. For Noct’s sake, always.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Demishock and I were chatting about how Gladio kept getting the short end of the stick and I tried to redeem him.  
> I hope I managed somewhat.


End file.
